Aime-moi
by Dlire-d-une-nuit
Summary: Bella demande à Carlisle une preuve de son amour envers elle. LEMON. A ne pas lire si vous êtes gêné par rapport au sexe.


**Ce One-shot est un lemon, il n'y a pas d'histoire à proprement parler alors si vous êtes gêné par rapport au sexe ne le lisais pas. C'est la première fois que j'essaye d'écrire un lemon alors merci de votre indulgence ^^'**

* * *

J'étais assise sur le canapé des Cullen, devant la cheminée. J'attendais Alice qui m'avait une fois de plus posé un lapin afin de fricoter avec mon frère Jasper. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle m'oubliait, Carlisle me proposait de rester avec lui et de discuter devant la cheminé avec une bière ou un verre de vin pour lui et pour moi un jus d'orange ou un coca.

-Bella ?

Je relevais les yeux vers l'objet de mes pensées.

-Oui ? Désolé Carlisle j'étais dans mes pensées.  
-Tu veux m'en parler ?  
-Non.

Carlisle hocha les épaules avant de se concentrer sur la revue médicale qui traînait sur la table basse. Il avait beau être plus âgé que moi, j'éprouvais des sentiments qui n'avait rien d'amicaux à son égard et je savais qu'ils étaient réciproques mais nous ne nous étions jamais livré à des démonstration d'affection. Esmée, sa sœur, avait vite découvert que j'étais tombée amoureuse et elle m'a aidé à comprendre que mes sentiments n'étaient pas si horribles et que j'avais le droit de l'aimer.

-Bella... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.  
-Qu'est ce que tu ressens ?  
-Pardon ? Par rapport à quoi ?  
-Laisse tomber.

Je tournais la tête dans l'espoir de couper court à cette discutions. Mais visiblement Carlisle ne fut pas du même avis puisqu'il prit ma tête entre ses mains afin de me forcer à le regarder.

-Par rapport à moi.

Comme réponse il m'embrassa chastement. J'essayais d'approfondir le baiser mais il s'éloigna de moi. Je tournais la tête et soupirais.

-J'ai besoin de plus. J'ai l'impression que tu te fous de moi et que tu n'en as rien à faire en réalité. Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'aimer ?  
-Je t'aime Bella, je viens de t'embrasser !  
-Carlisle ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer comment on aime une femme ! Pas à ton âge !  
-Bella... Par rapport à ton père ça serait... Impoli.  
-Mon père n'est pas là et tu n'as aucun compte à lui rendre.

Je me levais pour m'en aller lorsque ma maladresse légendaire me rattrapa et que je tombais entraînant dans ma chute mon verre.

-Bella ?! Tu ne t'es pas blessée ?  
-Parce que ça t'inquiète ?

Carlisle soupira, se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de s'avancer vers moi.

-Bella tu es sûre de ce que tu veux ?

J'hochais la tête. Il s'approcha alors de moi, puis posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Contrairement à d'habitude il mêla sa langue à la mienne. La sensation que provoqua ce baiser fut loin d'être ce que j'avais imaginé. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et m'entraîna dans sa chambre.

-Tu es vraiment sûre ?  
-Oh oui s'il-te-plaît.

Carlisle me poussa délicatement sur le lit. Il m'enleva mon chemisier tout en parcourant ma peau de baiser. Je me retrouvais alors en soutien-gorge devant lui. J'eus soudainement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. C'était un homme qui devait surement avoir de l'expérience et moi c'était ma première fois. J'allais lui en parler quand il me stoppa.

-N'ai pas peur, laisse moi te guider.

Je lui enlevais alors son tee-shirt avant de caresser son torse. Il retira alors mon pantalon puis le sien avant de recommencer à parcourir ma peau de baiser. Ses mains caressaient mes bras et mes jambes. Il enleva très vite mon soutient-gorge. Ses mains ne tardèrent pas à s'occuper de mes seins puis c'est sa langue qui vint titiller mes tétons.

Il enleva ensuite ma culotte et ce fut une déferlante de plaisir qui m'atteignit. J'avais enfin ce que j'avais attendu et ce que j'espérais. Il avait approché sa tête vers mes cuisse et à présent sa langue me procurait une autre sorte de plaisir. Très vite il retira son caleçon et commença à me pénétrer.

-Bella tu vas avoir mal mais la douleur s'estompera.

Il avait raison. Lorsqu'il vint d'un coup sec un feu hardant se mit à me brûler. Des larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux. Il allait se retirer lorsque je suppliais d'un regard de rester et d'attendre un peu. La douleur s'estompa alors je le priais de continuer. Au bout de plusieurs vas et vient la douleur était devenue un lointain souvenir. Il continua jusqu'à m'amener à l'explosion.

-Bella c'était...  
-Quoi ? Une erreur ?  
-Non. C'était géniale, magique, je ne regrette rien : absolument rien.

Puis il cella cette nuit d'un baiser.


End file.
